And Back Again
by Shadokin
Summary: Lines crossed. Acceptance. The decision made. A different perspective on the controversial love triangle.   BB/Terra/Raven
1. Lines Drawn

Terra was back. The Titans were overjoyed. Rough patches were obstacles along the way but those were to be expected. The youngest and newest member of the Titans carried guilt that streamed from her betrayal, and it didn't just evaporate upon her return. But the others did their best to get her to ease up and be joyous again with them. Time passed until she grew comfortable enough rejoining the team once more.

Before she did so Terra went to each of the Teen Titans, asking them in private if they would be okay with her coming back. They all seemed fine with it as a group, but she also knew how easy one could hide their true feelings when faced with an audience.

The first Titan she asked was Robin, him being the leader and all. The boy wonder placed a hand on her shoulder and promised that she would be welcomed back on the team a hundred percent.

Then Terra went to Cyborg. The man had stared down at the girl before grabbing her in an embrace and saying he would be insulted if she didn't come back. Starfire reacted in a similar fashion, taking the girl in a death grip and yelled about how wonderful it would be to have the old friend back with the team.

Asking Beast Boy was a bit easier, though Terra was still nervous. She still saw him as her best friend, and she knew he wanted her back more than any of them. Yet as she stood before him she felt butterflies in her stomach. Before she could finish the question he knew what it was she was asking and all but bellowed at her that she had to stay. Then he apologized when he realized he accidently spit on her in the process.

Terra had left asking Raven for last because she wasn't sure how to approach the cloaked girl of the group. She knew that her betrayal hurt Beast Boy the most, but Raven was second place in that listing. She really believed in the earth manipulator, and Terra used that to her advantage. So walking to Raven's room was a bit nerve racking. She brought a cup of herbal tea on a small plate – incase Raven still had unresolved feelings and the offering could lighten the mood.

Carefully Terra tapped the side of her fist on the girl's door, which opened after several seconds. Raven stood behind the crack in the door, but upon seeing Terra and the cup of tea opened it fully and allowed her to come in.

Terra handed the cup over, surprised when Raven thanked her with a tiny smile and took a sip. She then asked the same question she had to the four other Titans. Raven looked surprised, not expecting that was the reason for Terra's visit. She placed the cup down and looked to Terra with a serious expression. For one moment Terra figured this was it – Raven would tell her the truth about still not trusting her and how she didn't deserve to be on the team.

Instead Raven calmly told Terra to stay, and when Terra stared back in confusion Raven simply went on that the past was the past. Everyone has their dark side, Raven told her– and a knowing look was shared between them. Terra knew of Trigon and what happened while she was still a statue. At that moment Terra felt the urge to wrap her arms around the sorceress but opted instead of simply thanking her and excusing herself.

Beast Boy – well, he was happy. The gap Terra made when she had left was filled once more and the team felt complete. Though there were more Titans than ever after the Brotherhood of Evil incident everyone knew that replacing the sixth Titan just wasn't possible.

He sat on the couch with a game controller in his hands, tapping out a combo of buttons while staring at the screen before him. It was a fighting game, and he was working on beating the boss of that level. Behind him he heard one of the door's open and Cyborg give a holler as he entered, yelling out how he wanted a go after once Beast Boy lost. The changeling made no response, all too happy to ignore the man as he continued with his winning streak.

Two levels later the young boy finally met his match, and Cyborg happily grabbed the controller out of his hand while Terra soothed her friend, having arrived after he finished the boss of the previous level.

Soon enough the other Titans were in the room. Starfire convinced Terra to help her with cooking while Beast Boy sat at the counter. Robin jumped over the couch to cheer on his half robotic friend and Raven sat in a chair not far off with a book in hand, though her attention seemed distracted by the noises around her as she soon found herself in a conversation with Beast Boy and the two girls in the kitchen.

Terra grabbed Silkie as he tried to eat some of the ingredients Starfire placed on the counter. "Oh no, I know all about you." She said, smirking at her friend's pet, "Robin said no alien food. So no." She said sternly, watching as a pitiful look overcame the small larva. Terra suddenly felt guilty and handed the creature over to Beast Boy.

"You take him." She said quickly, and the boy took Silkie in his arms. Terra turned away, muttering under her breath about how bugs shouldn't be able to pull the puppy dog look.

"Aw, does Terra not like bugs?" Beast Boy joked, his index finger tickling Silkie and the larva laughed in response. Raven raised a brow at the attitude of the boy.

"Come on Cyborg, jump behind him! Behind him!" Yelled Robin from the couch at Cyborg's gameplay. Starfire lifted a bowl and tossed some of the ingredients that were at the counter into it, mixing it together with the long spoon she held in her hand. Beside her Terra grabbed a scoopful of ice cream from the carton, looking to the taller teen who nodded in approval. Seeing the mixture of ingredients from where she was Raven couldn't help but ask.

"What are you two making exactly?" She asked, wondering if her curiosity was worth the answer. Terra grinned back at Raven, the carton of ice cream still in her hands.

"We're experimenting. Starfire's glorg tastes like ice cream and sushi, so we figured why not actually add those in?" The blonde said in a happy tone. Next to Raven Beast Boy froze; a disgusted look on his face. Silkie finally pulled from his grip and hopped onto the floor.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, nearly yelling. Terra rolled her eyes dismissively, knowing how the other Titans felt about most of Starfire's dishes and not wanting to fuel a pointless argument.

"Friend Terra, could you please grab the mustard?" Starfire requested, completely paying no mind to their green skinned friend. Beast Boy made a gag face before turning in his chair to look at the TV screen, only to find Raven in his way.

"Hey Rae," He started, hoping to strike conversation, "You're not meditating today?" He asked her. Raven arched a brow in his direction.

"I meditate every day." Raven said in monotone, "Just because you do not seeing me doing it, does not mean it isn't being done."

Beast Boy frowned at the shut down. "Aw, lighten up, Rae." Terra began after handing the mustard to Starfire, stepping closer to the pair at the counter. Seeing the glare shot her way Terra tensed, "Rae… Raven." The girl corrected. The gaze softened and Terra released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Why don't you learn to mediate, Terra?" Beast Boy suggested suddenly, and Raven's eyes widened at the suggestion. Terra felt herself fumble, clearly as shocked as the half demon.

"What – why?" Terra asked out loud, though the answer was obvious. Raven quickly composed herself again, also knowing where the boy was heading. "You're powers are still hard to control." She watched the frown that appeared on Terra's face.

"Right." Terra said. It was true, and she couldn't deny that. She had power and potential, but little grips on handling it. The only time she experienced any control was through Slade, and that was thanks to the suit that allowed him to access her powers – meaning that wasn't really her control either.

"Terra…" Beast Boy was wondering if he said the wrong thing. Terra smiled back at him though. Not trying to hide her feelings or pretend it didn't bother her. "No, Beast Boy, you're right. Both of you." She admitted, looking to Raven. The sorceress smiled, glad that the girl was finally able to verbally acknowledge the truth.

"Do you think you could help me, Raven?" Terra asked, hoping she wasn't crossing any unspoken lines with her request. Raven stared at her in thought, processing quickly the benefits as well as the downsides to helping Terra to try and meditate.

"We could arrange something." She finally spoke, and Terra smiled back at her. Raven saw a twinkle in the girl's eyes that made her thoughts pause, before turning back to Beast Boy.

The young boy grinned. "Can I meditate too?" He asked, watching the shocked faces return to Terra and Raven. Starfire paused as well from where she was and turned back to her friend.

"Why?" Raven wondered, not sure how something like meditation could help Beast Boy in any way.

"Yeah Beast Boy, you're pretty good with your powers." Terra noted, though the thought didn't bother her too much. Having Beast Boy there would make it easier than being with Raven alone, but then again she couldn't just rely on him for everything.

"Are you saying I can't?" Beast Boy asked, feeling his heart drop but refusing to show it.

"That wouldn't be the best idea." Raven told, knowing that with Beast Boy's personality he would jeopardize any attempt at quiet meditation.

Beast Boy whined, "Why not?" From where she stood Terra placed her hands on her hips with Raven gave him a pointed look.

"You're distracting." They said in unison. Beast Boy was silent, surprised as the same response from both girls. Raven and Terra looked at each other, each noticing the other's blush.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, not sure how to respond to the pair. Terra shrugged the conversation off and turned back to Starfire, happy to get back to cooking with her friend. Raven stepped off of her chair, book in hand and left the room. Beast Boy looked back and forth between the two, wondering exactly what it was that he done wrong.

A few hours later the team decided it would be best to head out of the Tower before the day ended. A small picnic, half of it would be what Starfire and Terra prepared while the other half would be for everyone else.

Reaching the park, the group began to set things up. Cyborg had the grill going, and pulled out the package of hotdogs from the one of the baskets. Beast Boy was quick to pull out his own tofu supply. Soon they were fighting for the space of the grill.

"What happened to your grill!" Cyborg asked. Normally, Beast Boy brought a separate grill so these fights would stop occurring.

"I forgot to bring it!" Beast Boy yelled back as the two threw down their choice of hotdog.

Terra laughed from where she was, Robin stepped to her side with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Hey Terra, want to pass the ball with me?" He asked, and the girl grinned at the question before nodding enthusiastically.

"Let's ask the others." She said, to which Robin nodded.

Yes. Terra was back. Beast Boy was happy. And Raven? Raven could feel, well, she could always feel but now she was freer to show it. She still had her limitations – while her father was indeed gone her powers were still controlled by emotion. Still, it was definitely the best she has ever felt in her life.

She sat on top of the picnic blanket with Starfire while her friend pulled food from the basket her and Terra had prepared. Her expression didn't change despite seeing the odd shaped and smelling items.

"Hey guys!" Terra ran up to them, eyes immediately going towards the homemade altered glorg she had created with Starfire. Raven smiled inwardly, though it was hidden underneath the shadow of her hood.

"What is it, Terra?" Raven asked, pulling the girl from the food. One did not need empathic powers to see the hunger in Terra's eyes. It didn't disappear when she met Raven's gaze.

"Uh," Terra said, nearly forgetting what she ran over there for, "Right! Want to play soccer with me and Robin?" She asked the two. A large smile grew on Starfire's face as she flew up into a standing position.

"Yes, that sounds most wonderful!" The Tamaranean princess exclaimed. They looked to Raven. "Pass." The reply was automatic.

"C'mon, Rae," Terra mentally slapped herself, "Raven – live a little." She tried to encourage her teammate. Besides the fact that without Raven the numbers wouldn't be even – seeing as neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy were willing to step away from the grill – Terra wanted her teammate to be able to enjoy these moments with the rest of them. No criminals were attacking and the other Titans weren't calling for help. In short, it was a rare moment of peace.

Raven stared as Terra extended her hand out to her. The smile of the blonde's face was certainly infectious, though Raven wouldn't admit it out loud as she found herself smiling in return. She took Terra's hand and stood, noticing how the girl loosened her grip immediately after helping Raven up and stepping back. There was also a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"All right, let's go." Terra said, hurrying back to where Robin was bouncing the ball between his knees.

Starfire squealed happily that Raven decided to join in on their merriment. Robin was surprised that the girl was okay with joining in the game but didn't comment. The ball dropped and he held it in place, resting the top of his foot on it.

"Right. So Terra, Raven, Starfire and myself. We'll do two-on-two." He explained, and Terra hopped over to his side, leaning against his shoulder with her arm.

"I'm on Robin's team!" She called, enjoying the astonishment that appeared on Starfire's face at the declaration. She snickered at the stunned expression of the alien girl.

"Should be quicker next time, Star." Terra said as she laughed again. She looked to Raven and winked at her, surprising both of them. Quickly, Terra maneuvered and took the soccer ball from under Robin's foot, bringing it with her as she took a few steps back.

"Ready to rock?" She quipped with her game face on. Robin smirked at her attitude, while Starfire and Raven prepared for battle.

"Match! Start!" Terra yelled, rushing forward, dribbling the ball between her feet. Raven rolled her eyes at Terra's statement. She's definitely been playing too many video games with Beast Boy.

Starfire sprung forward, and Terra kicked the ball through her legs, aiming to pass at her teammate. Robin caught the pass and found himself cut off with Raven in front of him.

"Sorry, Raven," The Titan leader apologized in advance, "Just because this is your first time playing doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." He said, smirking at the end of his sentence. Raven's eye narrowed, and suddenly the soccer ball shot away from Robin, the black energy dropping the ball in front of Raven. Starfire cheered from where she was, glad that Raven was her teammate while Terra shouted at Robin for allowing a newbie to get the ball so quickly.

"Star!" Raven yelled, this time kicking the ball upwards in the air, the force pulling her hood back off her head. Starfire laughed and flew towards the ball in the air.

"No fair!" Terra whined from where she was. She refused to use her own powers since she didn't want to ruin the park. That's her fault for pairing the two Titans that could fly as a team. Starfire kicked it back from where she was and Robin ran to its objective location. He slid in the dirt, feet first before extending his leg out and kicking it back towards his own teammate. "Terra, catch!"

From the sidelines Beast Boy and Cyborg found themselves drawn to the scene, quite shocked like the others had been at seeing Raven playing with them.

"You know you want to join in." Cyborg teased, but Beast Boy growled with a stubborn look on his face. He knew that if he left Cyborg with the grill his tofu dogs would 'magically' disappear.

"Nice try." He said, before looking back to the match. Terra had the ball, and Raven was running towards the sixth Titan. He almost yelled for Terra but stopped himself, seeing who she was now fighting the ball with. Quickly the boy turned away from the match, eyes falling on the heating tofu and meat on the top of the grill. Cyborg noticed his friend's quick change in demeanor and felt concern replace his need to fight the boy on the food.

"Yo, BB, you okay?" The man asked. Beast Boy shrugged, not quite sure what he was feeling, and unsure if the feeling was a good one or a bad one.

"Is that all you got, Raven?" Terra asked, laughing as she swept the ball back behind her and out of the girl's reach. Raven smirked, her eyes glowing white. Terra, realizing the tactic, turned around and her hands shot out to the black energy encased ball as it fell over her head. It continued to fly towards Raven with Terra holding it, causing the two girls to collide.

Raven grunted from the ground as the ball rolled away, the weight of Terra on top of her. She watched as Terra picked her face out of the ground, shaking off bits of dirt from her face. Terra, after registering what happened, neither moved to get off the girl nor blushed with embarrassment. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked to Raven.

"Having fun?" She asked in earnest, earning a quizzical look from the cloaked woman. "Loads." Raven replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Terra decided then it would be best to get off the girl and stood.

"You two okay?" Robin asked after he jogged over to their side to check up on them. He was more concerned about Raven then anything, not wanting a bad experience to prevent her from participating in future games with the team.

Raven shrugged Terra's offered hand this time and stood up on her own. "I'll let you guys finish up." She informed pulling the hood to her cloak back over her head before heading back to the picnic blanket. Terra scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "My bad." She said with a chuckle out of habit, not meaning to have the game stop. Starfire looked towards her retreating friend and informed the remaining two that she would sit out as well, wanting to provide comfort for the cloaked girl in case she needed it.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Terra said to Robin once Starfire followed after Raven. Robin nodded in understanding, knowing it wasn't her fault.

"It was an accident; I'm sure Raven's okay. She's just not used to rough housing outside of fighting crime." Robin mentioned, and Terra frowned; remembering back briefly to the fight that took place between her and Raven so long ago.

"Finally; hot dogs are done!" Cyborg said some time later to the group, and Beast Boy moved to check his own tofu dogs, a smile on his face when he noticed his food was ready as well.

The plates were passed around, and Terra hopped on top of a wooden table, using the bench to support her feet as she bit into her hotdog that was smothered in mustard and relish. At some point Beast Boy made his way beside her with two tofu dogs in hand. She eyed the creations warily.

"Don't worry, these are mine." Beast Boy reassured, knowing that Terra didn't care much for his meat-free products like the rest of the team.

Terra smiled at him before taking another bite of her hotdog. "This is the first time I've been on a picnic with you guys." Terra said after swallowing, looking out to the rest of the group. Beast Boy's gaze fell on his friend, watching her eyes light up with a joy he couldn't recall ever seeing on her before. He felt his heart start to hammer in his chest as he continued to look at her and the changeling forced his gaze away.

"Beast Boy?" Terra saw the nervous look on her best friend's face. By now he would be half way done with his second tofu dog but both were still present in his hands, slowly cooling down. The sixth Titan placed her hot dog behind her and rested her gloved hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, drawing the boy's attention back to her.

"Talk to me." She urged, not wanting to see the first friend she ever made to suffer through anything alone. Beast Boy placed his food down and reach up, touching Terra's arm with his own hand. "Terra." He said her name, unsure of where to begin.

She searched his eyes, and saw the similar emotion from the night on the Ferris Wheel. Where they almost kissed. Her heart skipped at the mere thought of what nearly happened. But as she looked in his eyes, Terra also noticed something else, something deeper.

Unconsciously, his eyes flickered away and Terra followed his gaze, finding her own landing on Raven. Her thoughts ran blank, her heart still racing in her chest. The two pulled from each other carefully, feeling like something was said but neither quite sure what the conversation was.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Terra excused herself, needing to clear her head. Beast Boy made no move to stop her, settling for watching her as she hopped off the table, following the path that lead around the whole park.

"Ugh." Beast Boy moaned to himself, throwing his head into his hands. His hunger was long gone, and now he felt more confused than ever.

"Where's Terra going?" Beast Boy looked up to see Raven in front of him. Like with Terra, looking at Raven led to his heart's pace picking up.

"A walk." The boy managed to get out. Raven crossed her arms, turning to the shrinking figure as Terra got further away.

"She'll come back." Raven said with confidence, figuring Beast Boy might be worried about Terra's tendency to run when things got rough. The sorceress smiled as she turned back to her teammate, "She always does." Raven reminded. Beast Boy smiled back at this.

"Yeah."

Raven didn't move from where she stood; eyes on Beast Boy. She knew something was bothering him - and Terra as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked, feeling like she couldn't just leave them to deal with their own problems. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning?" Raven suggested.

"I don't even know what the beginning is." Beast Boy said in defeat. His felt like such a mess right now. He dropped his head into his hands once more.

Raven pulled her hood down and took the seat where Terra was not five minutes before. Without a word she placed her hand on Beast Boy's back in an attempt at comfort.

"Raven… can I ask you something?" Beast Boy mumbled from behind his hands. Raven pulled her hand away and gave a blank look to the boy, "If you sit up and look at me so I can understand what you're saying." At that Beast Boy quickly lifted his head up, taking a deep breath of air. He glanced to Raven.

"Promise not to make fun of me." He said first. Raven narrowed her eyes at his tone. "That all depends on how easy you make it." She said flatly, but then sighed when he just stared at her with a hard look, "I won't laugh at you. Promise." She said, mirroring his serious manner.

Beast Boy broke his gaze away from Raven, eyes staring at the dirt underneath the table. "Have you ever…" He trailed off, feeling the nervousness kick back in. His stomach did summersaults as he realized what he was about to ask.

"Have I ever…" Raven urged on with silent anticipation. She wouldn't admit it, but she was beginning to feel nervous as well, understanding that the question was probably about the matters of the hearts and that what Beast Boy wanted to ask her was probably personal.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?" Beast Boy asked, before realizing what he was asking. Both of them immediately remembered Malchior.

"I mean," Beast Boy looked for a way to better ask his question, "Have you ever had feelings for more than one person?" He asked, a blush staining his cheeks as he corrected his question.

Raven moved to calm herself, feeling her own cheeks tint with a blush. Seeing her hesitation Beast Boy began to panic. "You don't have to answer that!" He said quickly, sure he had crossed a line with his teammate.

Relief washed over her at his last statement, as Raven wasn't sure how to answer the question. Feelings weren't something she could really explore much, especially her own. She understood things such as attraction and affection – even romantic inclination. But knowing feelings and feeling them were very different indeed.

"If it helps, I could try to talk to Terra." Raven offered, looking upwards, "I am going to help her with meditation, so it would give us a chance to… talk." She said a bit uneasily. Though she wasn't sure what she was getting into Raven couldn't help but feel a part of it already. Not sure if that was a good thing or not Beast Boy just nodded in response.

When the sun began to set Terra was on her way back to the picnic's location. From where she was walking she could see that everything had been packed up. Beast Boy was currently standing by himself, the T-car in the background.

"Sorry I missed clean up." Terra said, once she was in hearing distance. She stopped in front of Beast Boy who shrugged nonchalantly. "It's cool, no biggie." He said, throwing the girl a smile. The distance did both of them good, Terra realized. The air between them wasn't as tense at it was earlier and Terra playfully punched Beast Boy in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Beast Boy asked, and Terra laughed.

"Let's go home." She said, happiness in her voice. Beast Boy smiled, knowing what it meant for Terra to be able to call the Tower by that title.

She hooked her arm with Beast Boy's and dragged him to the T-car. He laughed as her sudden eagerness, picking up his feet to keep up with quickness in her step.

They slipped into the back seat, Terra in the middle and immediately crawled onto Starfire's lap. Raven was beside the Tamaranean, and sent a look at Terra in her sister-friend's lap. The car was only built for five people, but no one wanted to make Terra feel left out. As soon as the blonde was in her lap Starfire circled her arms around the girl and brought her back to cuddle with her.

Terra laughed. "Starfire!" She ignored the eyes of the sorceress to her left as she returned the taller Titan's affection.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked, looking forward to Cyborg. In response the man turned the key into the ignition, before giving a thumbs up to the four in the backseat. Robin held the soccer ball from earlier in his hands, a smile on his face as they pulled out from the lot.

"Home." Terra muttered to herself. Having heard her, Raven glanced to the sixth Titan. She saw Beast Boy already glancing at the Terra through the corner of his eye.

"_If it helps, I could try to talk to Terra." Raven offered, looking upwards, "I am going to help her with meditation, so it would give us a chance to… talk." She said a bit uneasily. Though she wasn't sure what she was getting into Raven couldn't help but feel a part of it already. Not sure if that was a good thing or not Beast Boy just nodded in response._

_It took a moment before Beast Boy managed to offer her a smile. "Thanks, Rae. That would be… thanks." He said, having nothing else to say. _

Raven faced the window, looking to the darkening sky outside. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

X-X-X-X

I was inspired by and that's all she wrote to write this. She does amazing stories for WallArtRob of Young Justice, and it made me want to take a crack at my own no-longer-a-secret-OT3. Anyway, this will be rather short-ish story, but I've been writing it for a while and I wanted to share what I have so far. Let me know what you think; and also for those that may be wondering I am aware that Starfire does not refer to everyone as "Friend [name]", but I had her use that for emphasis with Terra to reinforce the fact that the team accepted her back wholeheartedly. Understood? Hope so.

Now you don't have to review - but it would be nice.


	2. Beating Around the Bush

Folding her legs together, Terra sat on the floor that was Raven's room. She pressed her hands against her knees to push them down farther.

Raven was sitting at the edge of her bed, hood drawn over her face as she watched Terra.

"So, when do we start?" The sixth Titan questioned, looking up to her teammate and, for the time being, mentor. She had gotten up earlier and had a quick breakfast before heading to the sorceress' room. If that weren't enough, she had brought a cup of herbal tea, just like she had the last time. It surprised Raven, but she didn't comment it outside of a simple thanks.

"First, you'll need to choose a set of words to serve as you mantra." Raven stated, choosing not to react when Terra shot her a confused glance. Realizing they were not going to jump into the mediation the blonde stretched her legs out.

"I don't understand." She said, having figured she would just use the same three words Raven always repeated. That's what Starfire does when she meditated with Raven. Terra repeated her thought to her.

"The reason you're joining me in mediation is to help with your powers," Raven said, leaning forward, "Starfire and I meditate together as more of a bonding exercise."

Terra quirked a brow, her curiosity growing. She figured it was something along those lines, but she had never asked either of the girls before. Plus, their personalities were quite different so participating in each other's activities of interest was probably how they first initiated a friendship between each other. Terra had no idea how spot on she was with her speculation.

"Even if that is the reason she's not faking the mediation. Why do the words matter anyway?" Terra asked, and then immediately wanted to hit herself after when she heard her tone. She didn't mean to sound like she was disregarding the girl before her.

Raven eyes narrowed into a glare. She reminded herself not to take it too personally as Terra was always saying the wrong thing, especially when they were talking.

"Starfire and I began to mediate together after the Puppet King attacked…" Raven trailed off when Terra's eyes widened in recognition.

"When you two switched bodies?" She asked the older girl, already knowing the answer. Her mentor, for the time being, stared back at her in puzzlement. After all, Terra hadn't met them yet, so she should not have knowledge of that.

Realizing why she was receiving the confused look Terra fidgeted where she sat, glancing down.

"When I worked for Slade," She explained, twiddling her thumbs together, "I went through the database."

"Fine." Raven said, stopping Terra from continuing. She didn't want the blonde to emerge herself back into the guilt from the past – she didn't deserve it.

"Anyway," Raven continued, "While we were in each other's body we had to learn how to use the other's powers." She told Terra, explaining what had happened at the time. She talked about how once they were willing to listen to the other's guidance each girl was able to harness the power of the other. Raven experienced righteous fury for starbolts, and Starfire used the knowledge that Raven imparted in her to use her magic.

"So then, why does she use your mantra? You said the words are important to you, but how does Starfire get anything out of it?" Terra asked, now getting in a more comfortable position as she rested her arms against her legs.

"Starfire's finds joy in many things," Raven said, pulling her eyes from the blonde as she looked off to one of the walls in her room, "I guess that telling her about myself–and what the words meant–allowed her to understand me better, and the mantra just reminds her of that."

Terra kept her eyes on Raven, and her thoughts trailed off to Beast Boy. She briefly wondered if he was even awake at this time.

"…Can you explain them to me?" Terra asked, her heart starting to race when she realized there was a chance of Raven saying no.

Raven brought her eyes back to the earth mover, processing her request.

"Even if I did, there would be no reason they would mean anything to you," Raven assured the girl, unblinking as she explained this, "You should find words that have their own meanings, special to you."

"What kind of meanings?" Terra questioned, hoping for further elaboration.

Raven stood up from her bed and lifted her hands up in front of her. "Something powerful," She closed her hands into fists, black energy forming around them, "That when you say those words it brings forth the power from within you. It serves as the reminder of your strength."

"You get that from three words?" The sixth Titan asked, surprised. Raven nodded, releasing her power and crossing over to where Terra was sitting. As the cloaked girl sat down Terra hurried to sit back properly, bringing her legs back together.

"When you are ready, we can begin." Raven said, waiting for Terra to give her the okay. The blonde looked back down at herself, mulling over what words to pick.

"Don't over think them, let it come to you." Raven advised, seeing the exaggerated look of concentration on Terra's face. The girl released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relaxing the moment Raven spoke. Another moment passed before her eyes opened wide again, and she hesitantly looked up to her mentor.

"Do I… have to say them out loud?" She asked, hoping it wasn't necessary. Raven looked at her peculiarly.

"That would be the point of it." She replied, watching as the girl began to visibly show her increase of uneasiness. "But I suppose you don't have to this time, at least until you're comfortable." Raven told herself that she was letting Terra slid since she was helping the girl with her powers, and taking away all the control in the situation wouldn't help. It definitely was not because she disliked the idea of making Terra uncomfortable.

_This is all Beast Boy's fault._

Thinking about it, Raven reminded herself that she was somehow supposed to talk to Terra about the green changeling. Though she had no idea how she would go about doing that, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

Raven's body levitated just off the group, keeping close to the floor so she wouldn't have to be towering over Terra. Normally, the sorceress would turn so that she was beside Terra, facing front. This was to show that they were still meditating for each own's purpose. But Raven was providing the role of a teacher, and as such she kept herself facing Terra to so that she would not make her continue on her own until she was ready to do so.

The meditation lasted for a few hours, but it felt so much longer to Terra. Raven told her that she had to focus her energy and find her center, and she tried. But knowing what that exactly was – well, it was harder than it sounded. Raven has powers based on magic, so finding energy around, plus having a jewel on her forehead to help focus her chakra, it would come easier. But Terra's powers were of the earth, and thus more solid and compact. She wasn't sure what kind of energy to look for.

Finding her center was a bit easier. About a few minutes in Terra mentally decided next time she would try mediating outside where she could sit directly on the earth, rather than in the Tower several feet about it. So she concentrated on the Tower itself to serve as her center, picturing in her head exactly how the structure kept itself up, using the earth to remain stable. She had long memorized the blueprints of the place when working for Slade, which helped her mentally travel down from Raven's room into the basement.

All the while she allowed the three words she had picked for her mantra to run through her head. The first was the easiest to choose, while the other two just came to her. Raven had told her not to over think it, so she accepted them for her mantra. It was easy to do so knowing she didn't have to verbally speak them and for that, Terra was grateful.

_Control. Beast Boy. Raven. _

When they finally finished Raven stepped back onto the floor and crossed the room, leaving Terra where she was. The blonde stood up, feeling the stiffness in her legs from being in the same position for who knew how long.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked, her back turned to the blonde. Terra rolled her head around her neck, stretching out her limps before answering.

"It was a mental workout," Terra said, "I can't imagine you doing this every day." She told in earnest, and hoped it sounded like the compliment she intended it to be. Raven finally pulled the hood of her cloak back and turned to look at Terra from over her shoulder.

"I don't have the luxury of opting out of it."

"…" Terra didn't know how to respond to that.

"There's actually something I would like to discuss with you." Raven said, facing Terra completely as she crossed her arms. The young Titan observed her teammates, her mind trying to figure out if there was anything she had done recently to upset the older woman.

"It's," Raven took a paused, realizing that the movement she started this conversation there was no backing out of it, and she would be a part of whatever may or may not be going on between her two friends, "It's about Beast Boy."

Terra's demeanor changed at the name, her eyes jerked away from Raven and she seemed even more jumpy than she had been earlier.

"What about him?" Terra asked while rubbing her arm nervously.

"Him and I, yesterday we talked," Raven started, "After you left for your little stroll."

Terra bit her lip, remembering how she left Beast Boy at the table in the park, right after their confused exchange that she still couldn't make sense of.

"I'm glad you talked." The earth mover said, bringing herself to look Raven in the eye. The older of the two seemed surprised at this.

"You are?"

"Mhm," Terra nodded her head, "Since you guys talked, we don't have to. So let's just drop it."

Raven stood there, sensing that she was backing Terra into a corner. She had to try and fix the situation. Plus, she knew Beast Boy wouldn't be happy if all Raven did was make Terra even more unwilling to talk.

"Terra…" When Raven spoke her name, saying it the way she did Terra felt complied to listen. She ran her gloved hand through her blond hair, taking a steady breath.

"Okay," She said, calming herself down, "What did you two talk about?"

"At first, nothing. He seemed distressed but didn't know what to say about it," The sorceress said, waiting a moment before continuing, "And then he asked me something."

Terra just stared at her, arms now crossed in front of her. She didn't want to contribute to the conversation, so she just remained silent. Raven took the hint.

"Beast Boy asked if I have ever possessed feelings for two individuals at the same time."

She watched as Terra tried not to show any reaction. The girl's eyes flickered away from her again, as though she knew exactly what Raven was talking about.

"And what did you say?" Terra then asked after a moment of silence.

"He said I didn't have to answer, so I said nothing." Raven replied. The sixth Titan eyes locked onto the sorceress, her heart picking up in her chest as she asked the next question.

"How would you have answered?"

Raven's brows knitted together in concentration, trying to figure out how to respond to Terra's question. Beast Boy let it go, and all Raven knew was that she felt relief for not having to say anything on the matter.

"I don't know." Raven chose the easiest route she saw. But this response didn't seem to sit well with Terra, who frowned at her teammate.

"You don't know?" She repeated, her tone carrying disapproval. Raven hesitated, not expecting to upset the earth mover.

"If you haven't noticed I've spent most of my life keeping my feelings under control. Thinking about what I may or may not feel only provides a danger to others. I can't afford to feel anything." Raven said. Though that wasn't exactly true anymore, she was certainly able to allow herself for more feelings than in the past, but it was a speech she was used to repeating and so the words came from her mouth before she could stop them.

"But you aren't immediately rejecting the notion that you might have feelings for two people." Terra clarified, and Raven just raised a brow in speculation. After all, she told Terra that what Beast Boy had asked was if she ever had feelings for two people are once – not necessarily at the present time.

"Damn, you know," Terra was moving her body now, unable to stand still. Her arms made motions in front of her as she talked, "Just yesterday he looked at me. The way he used to." Terra licked her lips, wanting to shut up but instead found herself continuing to spill her thoughts to the sorceress before her.

"And then - he looked at you the same…" Terra stammered off, still looking at Raven. The other girl was listening, but she seemed a tad confused on what was being told to her.

"T-the odd thing about it, was I wasn't angry or upset," The blonde words came out quick, knowing if she paused she wouldn't be able to continue, "It didn't bother me that he looked at us the same way. Because I –" Terra stopped herself.

_Because I do the same thing._

"Terra?" Raven prodded, crossing over to where her teammate and friend stood in her room. She looked down to the shorter girl, who now couldn't bring herself to look Raven in the eye.

"Beast Boy and I think alike, in that way." Terra admitted quietly, but Raven heard her. She reached out to place a comforting hand upon the girl's shoulder but Terra stepped back.

"Thanks for the lesson in mediation," Terra said, backing away towards the door, "I'm just going to go… now. Nice talking to you!" And with that Terra turned and all but fled from the room. Raven remained where she was, letting her mind piece together the conversation that just occurred.

When it finally clicked Raven's own eyes grew in size, and her mouth opened at the realization that came upon her. She needed to talk to Beast Boy.

It didn't take the sorceress long to find the green boy – who was where else but the common room playing the GameStation with Cyborg. Starfire stood behind the couch, eagerly watching the two as she went back and forth between cheering for her friends. Robin seemed absent from the group activity, and so was a familiar blonde earth moving girl.

"Beast Boy." Raven moved to get his attention, standing near the edge of the couch as she saw the opened bags of chips and other various snack foods scattered the surroundings.

The boy in question was hammering his fingers against the set of combos on his controller, while Cyborg was frowning in displeasure, showing that he was not currently in the winning position. Then the hint of a smirk began to show on his face.

"Beast Boy." The sorceress called again, her voice louder. The rise in her tone made the boy spare a glance to her.

"What's up, Raven?" He asked before turning his attention back to the screen. Raven felt the vein in her forehead throb. This was not going to work.

"I'll just tell Terra you're busy." She said as nonchalantly as she could and turned to leave the common room. Beast Boy's eyes bulged from where he was, finishing up the special attack combo.

"Raven! Raven, hold on!" Beast Boy called back, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. Cyborg snickered, knowing that he now had the upper hand. Beast Boy looked around, panic setting in when his opponent started to pass his blocks.

"Starfire, help me out!" He called her over. The Tamaranean moved to his side, and the boy quickly placed the control in her hands. Starfire stared down at it in wonder.

"Whatever you do," Beast Boy explained, pointing to the controls, "Don't stop hitting that button!" And in a hurry he jumped over the couch to follow after Raven. Realizing what had just happened Starfire's mouth grew into a large smile, her eyes shimmering in delight. And then a stern learn crossed her face as she threw a competitive gaze to Cyborg.

"Prepare yourself; I shall not be taking it easy on you." Starfire proclaimed, her thumbs then hitting away at the buttons. Cyborg sweatdropped, before realizing his teammate was gaining the advantage.

"Oh, it's on." He stated back, refusing to let Starfire defeat him on her first try.

Beast Boy followed after Raven out of the room. He could already feel his heart pick up from his nerves. He tried to think of what could have happened between Terra and Raven, but he couldn't even imagine them behind able to have anything less than an awkward exchange. They were friends now, at least more so the first time around, but it was still a work in progress.

He continued after Raven down the hallway, silence following the pair. It took them a few turns before Raven finally slowed down to a stop. Beast Boy waited, the suspense killing him. He only dared to speak when the girl turned back to meet his curious gaze.

"What did she say?" He asked, voice breaking as a result from resisting the urge to loudly ask about every detail.

Raven seemed to be debating on whether or not to actually tell Beast Boy what happened. The talk with Terra lead Raven to realize this wasn't just about him and the sixth Titan, but at the same time Raven didn't know if she really wanted it to be about her either. It seemed the three of them had stepped into something no one knew how to handle.

"We're all in the same boat here." Raven said, and Beast Boy sent her a puzzled look. She crossed her arms.

"We?" Beast Boy repeated for clarification. Raven took a breath before answering.

"It seems this whole thing has been building for a while now, and I don't think we can ignore it anymore. You couldn't ignore it yesterday, and now I don't think I can either."

Like Terra, the changeling started to show his nervousness.

"Just so we're not misunderstanding," He began, still able to keep his eyes connected with Raven, "This is about…" He tried motioning with his hands, but his embarrassment only lead him to make a giant sweeping motion towards the whole of the hallway. If the topic wasn't so sensitive Raven would have rolled her eyes. She knew she would have to be the first to directly say it out loud, and while a part of her disliked the odd responsibility she knew that if they were to figure anything out they couldn't just awkwardly step around it anymore.

"This is about Terra," Raven stated quite clearly, and the steady tone of her voice affected Beast Boy, whose body drained of his uneasiness as he grew unusually quiet. "And you," The sorceress continued, slowing down, "And me."

"Raven…" Beast Boy's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't look too surprised either. Raven felt relief at the admittance, but also opened. It was a new feeling, and that scared her, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"Are you scared?" The boy asked, and Raven studied him. He was still nervous, but he held himself together, as though seeing Raven beginning to lose confidence made him feel like he had to step up.

"I don't do… this." Raven answered, and her green teammate scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure what this is either, you know." He said, a small smile on his face to lighten the situation.

"But Terra's rather scared, I think," Raven informed, once again wondering where the earth mover went, "Before we could really get anywhere she bolted from the room."

She didn't think Terra left the Tower, and if she did she didn't go far. Raven tried to imagine what was going through their friend's mind on the matter. She clearly knew what was going on, but it also seemed to put her on edge. Raven couldn't blame her for that, and perhaps it was the fact that she knew Terra was struggling so much with – whatever this would be called – that Raven could keep composed and face it head on. After all, two people completely shunning the situation was far worse than just one.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Beast Boy questioned, knowing that whatever it was that occurred between the two girls was the ignition that now had them running to keep the gears turning.

"I tried to talk to her; the only thing that came out of it was confirmation of certain feelings." Raven said, keeping to the truth. Certain feelings were… what, exactly? Even though Raven knew the answer she couldn't bring it to the front of her mind, the idea still intimidating her.

"We're going to have to sit down and talk about this." The sorceress decided, though it was less of a decision and more of a necessity. They just couldn't beat around the bush anymore.

Beast Boy took in what the girl before him said. "All three of us?"

"Yes," Raven said, resisting a sigh, "But before that, we need to make sure we can be Terra's support system." She explained.

"How are we going to do that?" The green boy asked, wondering what he had to do before seeing to the well being of his best friend.

At this point Raven began to lose her own nerve. After all, this wasn't by any means her area of expertise, yet for some reason she was the one leading it.

"I like Terra." Raven said before looking to the ground with faux interest. She could feel the intense gaze of Beast Boy staring her down. She had no idea if her approach to this subject was best, but they needed to reach some sort of understanding before talking to the sixth Titan.

Even so the fact that Raven was the first of the pair to open up bothered her. Lifting her eyes in a sudden glare she watched as Beast Boy froze from the gaze.

"And you?" She asked him, tone daring him to challenge her. Beast Boy shivered at the icy tone, recognizing the defense mechanism.

"And me what?" He asked. Beast Boy wasn't stupid, but the topic made him nervous. Still, he saw how edgy Raven was becoming and he felt riddled with guilt.

"Terra," Raven stated, "How do you feel about her?"

"Isn't it obvious…?" Beast Boy muttered, "Oh course I like her." He straightened up with renewed fervor and crossed over to stand directly in front of his teammate. Raven remained where she was as Beast Boy looked up at her.

"But I like you too, Raven." He said, eyes shining with determination as he ignored the blush on his cheeks. Raven, despite having already knowing this blushed as well with hearing the words aloud. It had been obvious what was going on when one thought about it, but another part of her was convinced that she was the third wheel in the scenario.

"I feel the same way about you as well." Raven carefully admitted. It was easier to admit her affections for Terra; the blonde wasn't currently present to hear her declaration. Telling Beast Boy to his face was nerve-racking by comparison.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Beast Boy then said, clearly worried things would change now with their feelings out in the open. Of course, he was right, things would be different now. But-

"It doesn't have to." Raven responded with the same delicate tone. She placed a reassuring hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, and the pair shared a look.

"Raven… how can we even be thinking about this?" The boy asked, gently pulling from his friend's touch. It wasn't that he didn't want to agree with her. Clearly they were thinking the same thing – surprisingly enough – but the idea of it was just absurd.

Raven was silent. She could have tried to rebuff him but the constant need to take charge was getting to her. Besides, what did she know? Her only previous experience was tied to a dragon trapped in a book, so it was safe to say that she basically knew nothing in regards of what to do.

Terra clearly had feelings for one of them, if not both. In the end, whatever Raven and Beast Boy decided now didn't matter much unless Terra felt the same.

"And you don't know how Terra feels about this?" Beast Boy asked the girl, who shook her head in response. His shoulders dropped in defeat.

"But we know how we feel." Raven said after another moment of silence. She was still hesitant, but she knew that what she said was true. Beast Boy didn't move to disagree with her either, which only enforced the thought.

"I need to absorb this," Beast Boy said, a hand on his head as he looked off to the ground. He had no problem following what just happened, but if they were to go directly to Terra after it would be too fast. "Can we wait a bit before talking to her?" He asked Raven.

"It's probably best." She agreed, knowing that if they went to talk to Terra now the conversation wouldn't get far. So they admitted their feelings for each other, so they admitted their feelings towards their friend. What were they supposed to do with this information? Raven didn't know what she expected from this – just that it needed to be admitted.

"Uh, Raven?"

The sorceress looked back to Beast Boy, waiting for him to continue. He took a quiet breath before continuing. "Would you mind checking up on her? Just to make sure she's okay?"

Raven visibly hesitated. "I'm not sure she wants to see me right now." She told honestly, and she was confident in that. Terra had basically run away from her, but she looked the boy in the eye and saw him pleading. He wasn't ready yet to talk to Terra.

"Fine," The older of the two conceded, "But we won't talk about anything until all three of us are there."

Beast Boy nodded in gratitude before leaving his friend to her thoughts. Raven watched him go, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Now to find Terra.

X-X-X-X

The idea for Terra choosing her own mantra was influenced by the Teen Titans Go issue 24. In it, the Teen Titans had their powers switched and Beast Boy was given Raven's powers. At one point he had to meditate because he couldn't get a handle on them and she advised him to find his own mantra, since her words didn't help him at all. In the comic he picked Gamestation, tofu, and Terra. I decided to use that same thought process here.

Next chapter should be the last one, as long as I can wrap it all up in that part. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. Otherwise I really don't know how the chapter/story is being received. Hope you guys are enjoying it though, and Happy New Years to all.


End file.
